Al amanecer
by Sineadhdz
Summary: UA. Pan despierta después de haber compartido una noche con quien ella menos lo esperaba. El problema es que ella esta casada con Trunks. Pésimo summary... Contiene Lemon. No leer, está en edición.
1. Capítulo 1 El día siguiente

_**Al amanecer**_

**N/A: **Es un fanfic narrado en primera persona, los protagonistas son Pan, Vegeta, Trunks y Marron. Va poseer contenido explícito, por lo que si no les agrada mucho, es el tiempo para salir y buscar otro fanfic. Este capítulo tiene **LEMON**. Es un universo alterno, sin embargo existen todos los personajes de la serie original. Cambie las edades de los personajes, por lo que los principales quedarían así:

Pan= 24 años

Marron= 28 años

Trunks= 30 años

Vegeta= 50 años

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, yo solo utilice sus nombres, estos pertenecen al genio Akira Torimaya.

Dialogo de los personajes_—_ Narración

_Cursivas: _Recuerdos

**PV: **Punto de vista de Vegeta

**PP: **Punto de vista de Pan

**PT: **Punto de vista de Trunks

**PM: **Punto de vista de Marron

(Entre paréntesis): Aclaraciones

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **_**El día siguiente**_

**PP:**

Siento una incomodidad en mis pupilas, abro lentamente los ojos, por lo que veo ya ha amanecido, estoy en una de las tantas habitaciones de la Corporación Capsula; trato de levantarme, mas un agarre en mi cintura lo impide, vuelvo mi vista hacia el lado derecho de la cama y ahí esta él, duerme tranquilamente, las sábanas apenas cubren la mitad inferior de nuestros cuerpos. Cuidadosamente quito su brazo de mi cintura, no quiero que despierte, estoy tan avergonzada, me siento sucia, lo único que quiero en estos momentos es eliminar la impureza que yace dentro y fuera de mi ser. Con lentitud salgo por la puerta hacia mi recámara y la de Trunks, es una fortuna que él y su hermana estén en un viaje de negocios. Al entrar caliento el agua para la bañera, necesito pensar, aun no sé que voy a hacer…Quizá lo mejor sería hablar con Trunks, decirle la verdad, a pesar de que esto implique perderlo…No, no lo quiero perder, yo lo amo, eso que paso anoche con su padre fue un error que no se volverá a repetir.

Con calma paso la esponja por mi cuerpo desnudo, no puedo evitar recordar las caricias que recibí en horas anteriores… jamás creí que un hombre como él pudiera ser tan apasionado y paciente a la vez, se tomó su tiempo al apartar las prendas sobre mi cuerpo, besó con calma mi cuello y fue bajando hasta mis senos, los saboreó como si de un dulce se trataran… ¡Basta! ¡No debo seguir pensando en esto! Trunks llegará en dos días y él es el único hombre en mi vida.

Salgo de la bañera, seco mi cuerpo y me encamino a vestirme; de mi closet saco unos jeans negros y una camiseta estampada, me decido por un calzado deportivo negro, peino mi cabello y coloco una mascada roja sobre el. Tengo hambre, bajo las escaleras y camino hasta llegar a la cocina, al parecer mi suegro aun no ha bajado a desayunar; preparo el desayuno, lo sirvo y comienzo a comer, lo veo entrar, no me altero, se sienta frente a mí y empieza a engullir como siempre. Cuando termino, programo los robots para que limpien la cocina; salgo al jardín, el día esta hermoso, me dispongo a regar las plantas y dar alimento a los animales… ¡qué suerte que es sábado!, así no tendré que trabajar mañana, aunque siendo franca no me quiero topar con el señor Vegeta, no se si seré capaz de seguir entrenando en la cámara de gravedad junto a él, creo que tendré que buscar otro lugar para aumentar mi fuerza, después de todo mi trabajo me lo exige…¿quién se imaginaría que yo iba a acabar siendo militar, y más exactamente General de brigada?...Ya he acabado mis quehaceres, en otros días esta sería la hora de entrenar, pero creo que es mejor que me dedique a hacer otra cosa…ya sé, iré a visitar a Marron.

* * *

Llego a su departamento; toco el timbre, espero unos momentos y soy recibida, me invita a pasar y me ofrece algo de tomar. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar.

— ¿A qué se debe tan agradable visita?—dice ella antes de beber un sorbo de su soda.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer, así que me dije… ¿por qué no ir a visitar a una vieja amiga?

—Ah, y… ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, un poco atareada con mi trabajo…por lo mismo no he podido salir a despejarme…eso, y también porque Trunks no ha estado en casa… se fue hace una semana.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

—Perfectamente—dije un poco nerviosa—aunque últimamente hace muchos viajes al extranjero… en cierta forma lo entiendo, no es fácil vivir en la misma casa en la que murió su madre… ya le he dicho que lo mejor sería mudarnos, pero se niega, dice que no quiere dejar solo a su padre…Bah, como si a él le importara.

—Tienes razón, ni siquiera se apareció en el entierro.

—Y no solo eso, sino que ni un día hizo luto…es más, se encerró en su cámara de gravedad como siempre…todos en casa nos abstuvimos de entrenar por el luto y él siguió su vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ay amiga, yo no sé cómo lo aguantas, mira que es un tipo muy maleducado y prepotente.

—Dímelo a mí que diario me trata como sirvienta, y ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre… me dice o mestiza, o mujer o tercera clase, ya estoy harta… Ayer me hizo enojar tanto que le respondí lo que se merecía—me perdí en mis pensamientos.

_Tuve un día terrible, los soldados hicieron un disturbio y hubo varios involucrados, estaba muy estresada. Llegué a casa, fui directo a la cocina, ahí estaba ese hombre, me estaba esperando para que le hiciera la cena, trate de no prestar atención a sus insultos, le serví su enorme porción y rápidamente engulló todo, yo comí menos de lo normal y terminamos casi al mismo tiempo._

—_Mujer tu comida es un asco—espetó despectivamente._

— _¡Pero bien que te la tragaste toda!—grité fuera de control._

— _¡No te atrevas a gritarme, tercera clase!_

— _¡Yo le gritó a quien se me de la gana!—me acerqué un poco a él por impulso._

— _¡Si vuelves a faltarme al respeto te arrepentirás, estúpida!—se aproximó amenazadoramente._

— _¡¿Y qué vas a hacerme, malnacido!—acorté la distancia hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron y nuestro labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, lo miré a los ojos, unos mares azabaches en los que me perdí, jamás lo había tenido tan cerca. Vi sus labios mientras decía otro insulto, me parecieron tan apetecibles, los junté a los míos en un desesperado beso…al principio no lo contestó, pero poco a poco se tornó apasionado, puso sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo hice lo mismo con su cuello._

_Un calor indescriptible se apoderó de mí, el dejo mis labios y comenzó a descender por mi cuello, me estremecí, lo único que hice fue acariciar su cabello, empujándolo hacia mi. Me colocó a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, sentí como su miembro se endurecía rápidamente, lo que hizo que comenzara a excitarme de sobremanera. Subió las escaleras mientras nos besábamos, entramos en la primera habitación que vimos. Me colocó delicadamente sobre la cama y me fue despojando lentamente del uniforme al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba mi clavícula; primero me quitó el saco, luego la blusa y el sostén, entonces bajo hasta mis senos y los beso suavemente, se dirigió a mis pezones y los succionó sin prisas, los lamió y finalmente dio una mordida que logró robarme un fuerte gemido. Siguió su camino de besos bajando por mi torso, se detuvo en mi ombligo y mientras lo lamía me libró de la parte inferior del uniforme, para poco después deslizar mis braguitas por mis piernas al compás de sus besos en mis muslos. Cuando quedé completamente desnuda me incorporé y lo auxilié en la tarea apartar sus propias prendas: quité delicadamente su camisa y al quedar su torso descubierto le proporcioné leves mordiscos en los pliegues de sus músculos, después fui recorriendo con mi lengua su abdomen y baje sus pantalones seguidos por el bóxer. _

_Acariciamos la desnudez del otro, no queriendo dejar una parte sin ser explorada, entre gemidos y jadeos ahogados me recosté de espaldas al colchón, él se postró sobre mí, me dio un largo y fogoso beso, entonces introdujo pausadamente su virilidad en mí, fue una sensación increíble, solté un estrepitoso gemido que él interrumpió posando sus labios en los míos ardientemente, fueron aumentando los embistes y con ellos nuestros gritos. De un momento a otro sentí el éxtasis recorrer todo mi ser, encajé mis uñas en su espalda, lo que provocó que su velocidad creciera drásticamente, segundos después salió apresuradamente de mi y siguió manteniendo el roce de nuestros sexos, sentí un líquido correr por mis muslos._

_Rápidamente cambiamos posiciones, esta vez yo estaba sobre su pelvis, comenzó a masajear mis senos y a recorrer con sus manos todo mi cuerpo, coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho y me impulsé para adentrar su sexo en el mío, empecé un "trote" suave que incrementé a la par del movimiento de su cadera que subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente. Llegué a mi segundo orgasmo y arqueé desmesuradamente mi espalda al tiempo que su nombre salía ruidosamente de mi boca, estaba agotada, sin embargo él siguió con los embistes hasta que también alcanzó su éxtasis. Me acomodó de espaldas a la cama y envolvió su brazo en mi cintura con la intención de acercarme más a él, no opuse resistencia, estaba demasiado cansada y tras mirar su perfil me quedé profundamente dormida. _

— ¿Y bien?—habla Marron con curiosidad— ¿qué te dijo?

— ¿Eh?—reacciono saliendo de mis recuerdos—ah… si, me dijo que mi comida era un asco, además de insultarme en otros aspectos, y yo le hice ver de una forma no muy amable que se la había acabado toda—suelto una pequeña risa—y después, pues, me fui a dormir, lo deje con la palabra en la boca—miento, no le iba a decir lo que en verdad paso después.

—Pues para serte sincera yo pensé que habían empezado una pelea o algo así, no que sólo lo dejaras en la cocina con la palabra en la boca—dijo subestimando los hechos.

* * *

Estuve toda la tarde platicando con Marron, y al dar las 6:00 p.m. regreso a la Corporación Cápsula. Entro inmediatamente a la cocina, preparo la cena, la sirvo, me dispongo a comer y antes de que él llegue me voy a mi recámara a ver algo de televisión, a la hora me quedo dormida.

* * *

**PV:**

Me despierto a causa de los rayos del Sol que intentan colarse dentro de mis ojos, siento su cuerpo junto al mío, sonrío al recordar cómo es que llegamos ahí, lo cierto es que todo salió mejor de lo que lo planeé…Su respiración deja de ser pausada, cierro los ojos y finjo estar dormido, siento como trata de soltarse de mi agarre, es cuidadosa al quitar mi brazo de su cintura, si tan sólo supiera que ya estoy despierto… me encantaría ver su cara de vergüenza. Sale de la habitación, me quedo unos minutos más recostado, recojo mi ropa y voy a mi recámara; me doy una ducha, me visto con unos shorts azul marino, una camiseta sin mangas blanca, elijo mi calzado deportivo blanco, no hace falta peinarme, con secar mi cabello será suficiente, me miro al espejo, no ha cambiado mucho en mi, parezco de poco más de 30 años de la edad humana. Bajo a la cocina, ella ya ha comenzado a comer, me siento frente a ella y empiezo a desayunar, termina antes que yo y programa los robots para que recojan cuando yo acabe de alimentarme, sale al jardín. Al terminar, voy a la cámara de gravedad y me ejercito a 100°, lo máximo que esa tercera clase puede soportar, espero -en vano- a que entre y comencemos con su entrenamiento. Siento su ki alejarse de la casa, al parecer va a la ciudad. En fin, subo la gravedad hasta 500°, ahora sí inicia mi diversión.

Dan las dos de la tarde, la estúpida aun no regresa, veo el interior del refrigerador y observo que dejo comida hecha, la caliento y como. Luego sigo practicando…Al fin la siento llegar, esta en la cocina, esperare una hora antes de ir a cenar, no creo que me quiera ver después de lo que pasó ayer… No puedo dejar de recordar lo bien que salió todo, y pensar que todo comenzó hace dos semanas… ¡qué estúpida es esa onna!

_Llegó a su entrenamiento de los sábados, como siempre, después de haber regado las plantas y alimentado a los animales. La mire, me pareció bastante deseable; entonces recordé que hacia meses que no estaba con una mujer, para ser exactos, desde que murió la terrícola, y un príncipe de mi linaje no podría rebajarse a buscar una ramera…pero ahí estaba ella, casi al alcance de mis manos, además tenía herencia saiya, de tercera clase, cierto, pero aun así era mejor que nada. El único impedimento para hacerla mía en ese momento era su relación con mi incompetente hijo; aunque, por otra parte se iría de viaje la semana siguiente, después de todo algo bueno salió de que no se dedicara a entrenar como yo, y que en cambio se haga cargo de la compañía de su madre. En aquél entrenamiento fui menos brusco de lo usual mi intención era hacerla sentir cómoda para que se acostumbrara a mis "buenos modales" y, en el momento propicio, insultarla para que explotara y se acercara de más a mi. _

_Así lo hice, las dos semanas siguientes no le hice ningún insulto ni le exigí nada, además, en lo entrenamientos aproveche cada oportunidad para abrazarla por detrás y darle consejos en el oído para que se estremeciera, esto era parte de un ritual saiya de apareamiento. Claro que, ella es tan imbécil como Kakarotto y ni siquiera se percato de mis intenciones; sin embargo ellas dieron su fruto._

_Ayer llegó más estresada de lo usual, lo noté en su ki, era mi oportunidad. Así que, en cuanto llegó a la cocina comencé a provocarla; al principio me ignoró, pero en cuanto insulté su comida respondió a mis insultos. Cuando estábamos a pocos centímetros creí que yo sería quien tomaría la iniciativa, sin embargo la hembra me sorprendió al besarme desesperadamente, quede en shock unos segundos, pero después reaccioné y comencé a besar su cuello…_

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas:**

Bueno, he decidido que también habrá notas al final de cada capítulo.

Como se habrán dado cuenta para la narración normal estoy utilizando el tiempo presente, mientras que para los flash back estoy usando el tiempo pasado, espero que ese pequeño detalle les agrade.

Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es que puede que en los pensamientos de los personajes se cuelen cosas que nada tienen que ver con la acción que están realizando, precisamente por eso lo hice así, para que sea un poquito más real, por que a mi así me pasa.

Y finalmente, por favor déjenme sus reviews, ya sean críticas, felicitaciones, consejos, lo que sea. Este es mi segundo fic y me gustaría saber si es de su agrado o qué es lo que puedo mejorar.

Saludos.

Atte. SineadSaiyajin


	2. Capítulo 2 El regreso

_**Al amanecer**_

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, yo solo utilice sus nombres, estos pertenecen al genio Akira Torimaya.

**Capítulo 2 **_**El regreso**_

* * *

**PT:**

Otra de sus usuales pesadillas la aqueja, nunca había tenido, o por lo menos yo lo note desde que regresé de mi viaje a la Ciudad del Norte, de eso ya tiene una semana. Ella ha estado más cariñosa de lo normal, no sé a qué se deba su comportamiento, ya que antes de irme de viaje peleamos un poco...ella se quiere mudar, pero… no puedo irme, no puedo dejar solo a mi padre. Sé que no ha sido el mejor, ni me ha demostrado afecto, pero mi madre siempre decía que a pesar de su actitud, nos ama, así que yo le creo.

Son las cinco de la mañana, será mejor que me levante de una vez. Me doy una ducha y ya me siento mucho mejor, me pongo un traje azul marino y una corbata a tono. Bajo a la cocina y me preparo un café, enseguida veo a mi padre que-sin mirarme-se dirige a la cámara de gravedad. Decido hacer de desayunar, en una hora debo irme a trabajar y Pan también, tomo del refrigerador unos huevos, pimientos y demás ingredientes. Poco después baja ella-yo sigo cocinando-, me abraza por detrás y me da un beso en la mejilla.

—Me hubieras despertado para hacer el desayuno.

— ¿Insinúas que cocino mal?

—No, para nada, eres el mejor chef del mundo—me da otro beso.

—Pues lo siento señorita, se va a tener que acabar todo el desayuno.

Ella hace cara de puchero, me dan ganas de comerla a besos.

—Esta bien—concede—pero con la condición de que vayamos con Marron a pasar el fin de semana en su casa en la playa.

Lo pienso un momento—Claro, cariño—le doy un beso en los labios, al separarnos noto que tiene la mirada perdida, como si algo le incomodara— ¿te pasa algo?

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Te veo algo distraída.

—Ah, es eso. No sucede nada, lo único es que ha habido algunas riñas entre soldados—dice ella en tono convincente, sin embargo no me mira a los ojos, eso no es buena señal, algo me esta ocultando.

— No es sólo eso, ¿verdad?—digo volteándome para verla completamente, la siento nerviosa.

—Bueno, también he tenido algunas pesadillas, eso es todo—esta vez sí dice la verdad, pero no puedo evitar pensar que sucede algo más. No voy a presionarla más, ella sabrá cuando hablar.

—Ok—digo simplemente— ¿ya tienes hambre?—la veo tomar asiento en la mesa, me acerco para servirle.

—Si, y mucha—exclama con una gran sonrisa, esa que me mata y me hizo enamorarme de ella.

Nos sirvo a ambos y la observo mientras come, es tan preciosa, aún recuerdo cuando la conocí…

_Era mi catorceavo cumpleaños, mi madre organizó una gran celebración; invitó a todos los Guerreros Z y a algunos de mis amigos. La fiesta se llevo a cabo en la piscina de Corporación Cápsula. Yo estaba jugando con Goten cuando… la vi llegar, una pequeña niña de no más de nueve años, usaba un traje de baño rosa, su cabello era corto y tenía unos maravillosos mares azabaches; enseguida mi amigo corrió hasta ella y la cargó dándole vueltas. No sé que me pasó, pero sentí algo dentro de mí que jamás había experimentado antes, tenía ira y tristeza, quería matar a Goten y alejarme de ahí al mismo tiempo._

_Cuando él la bajo caminaron hasta mí; yo me puse muy nervioso al verla a tan pocos centímetros._

—_Trunks, te presento a Pan—dijo él señalándola—ella es la hija de Gohan, mi sobrina. Pan, él es Trunks, el hijo de Bulma._

—_Mucho gusto Trunks—exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, después me dio un beso en la mejilla._

—_Mu-mucho gu-gusto—tartamudeé rojo hasta más no poder. Goten soltó una estruendosa carcajada seguido de Pan, se veía tan angelical que me quede embobado por varios minutos. Luego ellos se fueron corriendo a la alberca y un grito me hizo despertar de mi ensueño._

—_Trunks, ¿no vienes?_

_Desde ese día me quede embrujado con la dueña de esa dulce voz…_

—Trunks, ¿no vas a comer?

— ¿Qué?...Ah, sí—salgo de mis recuerdos y veo a la hermosa mujer que yace frente a mí. Le sonrío, a lo que ella responde de la misma forma.

Comienzo a desayunar y la miro varias veces. Cuando acabamos, programamos los robots para que limpien la casa y le hagan el desayuno a papá.

— ¿Te dejo en el trabajo?—pregunto.

—Claro—responde ella.

El camino es bastante silencioso, ella se mantiene mirando por el cristal, logro vislumbrar, a través de su reflejo, que por sus ojos descienden algunas lágrimas. Deseo preguntarle que le ocurre, pero en ese momento llegamos a su trabajo, ella limpia el agua en sus orbes y se despide de mí con un beso en los labios, de nuevo veo ese toque triste en su mirada. Estoy tan confundido.

* * *

Trabajo todo el día en la oficina. Al final de la jornada me dirijo a mi hogar, voy a la sala y enciendo el televisor.

— ¿Trunks?—grita desde la cocina— ¿ya llegaste, mi amor?

—Si—respondo, la veo pasar el umbral y acercarse hasta mí, me saluda con un beso en la mejilla. Yo la tomo de la cintura y la siento en mi regazo, luego le beso el cuello. Hace tanto que no hacemos el amor, la deseo tanto.

Ella se aleja de mí, lo que me toma por sorpresa, jamás me había rechazado—Trunks, ahora no—habla después de un incomodo silencio—después de cenar—repone y se va a la cocina.

Cenamos callados con mi padre expectante, no es de sorprenderse que le extrañe el silencio, Pan y yo siempre estamos charlando, hasta yo estoy admirado de que ella no esté hablando.

Finalmente subimos a nuestra habitación, tomo una ducha y ella lo hace a continuación. Cuando sale yo solo traigo puesta la toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Me acerco a ella y la tomo entre mis brazos, la dejo suavemente en la cama. Quito nuestras toallas y comienzo a acariciarla y besarla, la noto gemir levemente.

—Te amo, Pan—digo entre jadeos. Ella no responde, entonces me introduzco en ella y jadea fuertemente. Minutos después siento mi éxtasis llegar y me desplomo sobre ella.

Pan sólo me mira a los ojos, su mirada es fría, nunca la vi así, luego me da la espalda y se queda dormida. La observo por varios minutos, estoy triste y confundido, no sé qué le hice para que me trate así. No sé, tal vez sólo tuvo un mal día y se sintió obligada a tener relaciones conmigo… ¡Diablos! ¡Soy un imbécil!

Antes de quedar dormido escucho un lamento entre sollozos.

—Perdóname, Trunks.

* * *

**PP:**

Desperté, Trunks ya no está a mi lado. Me levanto y me doy una ducha, me pongo mi uniforme y bajo a preparar el desayuno. Cuando entro a la cocina Trunks esta adentro haciéndonos de desayunar, lo abrazo por detrás y lo beso en la mejilla.

—Me hubieras despertado para hacer el desayuno.

— ¿Insinúas que cocino mal?

—No, para nada, eres el mejor chef del mundo—le doy otro beso.

—Pues lo siento señorita, se va a tener que acabar todo el desayuno.

Le hago cara de puchero por unos segundos.

—Esta bien—concedo—pero con la condición de que vayamos con Marron a pasar el fin de semana en su casa en la playa.

Lo piensa un momento—Claro, cariño—me da un beso en los labios, no puedo dejar de pensar que yo desearía recibir ese beso de otra persona— ¿te pasa algo?—pregunta preocupado.

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Te veo algo distraída.

—Ah, es eso. No sucede nada, lo único es que ha habido algunas riñas entre soldados—digo convincente pero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— No es sólo eso, ¿verdad?—se voltea para poder verme completamente, él sabe que estoy mintiendo, debo pensar una excusa rápido.

—Bueno, también he tenido algunas pesadillas, eso es todo—digo una parte de la verdad, no he dejado de tener pesadillas desde que él volvió, siempre sueño con que nos descubre a su padre y a mí estando juntos. (Vegeta y Pan, han estado manteniendo su "romance" los sábados durante sus entrenamientos).

—Ok—responde no muy convencido— ¿ya tienes hambre?—pregunta mientras me siento, se acerca para servirme.

—Si, y mucha—afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

Nos sirve a ambos y yo comienzo a desayunar, él sólo me observa como cuando nos conocimos. Que lástima que yo ya no sienta lo mismo por él.

—Trunks, ¿no vas a comer?

— ¿Qué?...Ah, sí—me sonríe, yo le correspondo de igual forma.

Por fin empieza a desayunar y me mira varias veces. Al terminar programamos los robots para que limpien y le hagan el desayuno a su padre.

— ¿Te dejo en el trabajo?—pregunta.

—Claro—respondo.

El camino es muy incomodo y silencioso. Yo en realidad no quiero hablar con él, me siento realmente culpable por lo que le estoy haciendo, pero no lo puedo evitar, es como si no pudiera resistirme a entregarme a el señor Vegeta en cuanto quedamos a solas. Casi al final del trayecto dejo caer unas lágrimas, en cuanto llegamos a mi trabajo las limpio y me despido con un beso en los labios, de nuevo desearía que no fuera él. Noto su confusión.

* * *

Llego antes que él a casa y comienzo a hacer la cena. Poco después lo oigo llegar.

— ¿Trunks?—grito desde la cocina— ¿ya llegaste, mi amor?

—Si—responde, salgo de la cocina y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla. Él me toma de la cintura, me sienta en su regazo y comienza a besar mi cuello.

Me alejó de él, no creo soportar más, esta visiblemente confundido—Trunks, ahora no—hablo después de un incomodo silencio—después de cenar—repongo y me voy a la cocina.

La cena fue realmente incómoda. El señor Vegeta nos miraba como esperando un plática, pero ahora no estoy de ánimos, y sobretodo sabiendo lo que vendrá después.

Cuando acabamos de cenar vamos a nuestra habitación y cada quien toma una ducha. Cuando salgo, Trunks ya esta esperándome, yo sólo me dejo llevar; nos quita las batas y empieza a besarme y acariciarme, me esfuerzo por no empujarlo…comienzo a gemir involuntariamente.

—Te amo, Pan—me dice entre jadeos. Yo no puedo responderle, porque no siento lo mismo por él. Finalmente llega el momento, se introduce en mí y jadeo. Minutos después llega a su orgasmo y se desploma sobre mí.

Yo sólo lo veo a los ojos, ya no siento emoción como antes, estoy vacía. Le doy la espalda y finjo estar dormida. Poco después él se duerme

—Perdóname, Trunks—susurro sollozando.

Continuará…

* * *

Por favor déjenme sus reviews, ya sean críticas, felicitaciones, consejos, lo que sea.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Nittasayuri: **Gracias, de hecho, hace poco yo leí tu fic y me quede con la idea de esa pareja y de qué otras formas se podrían reunir. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

**Karla: **Si, de Vegeta se puede esperar cualquier cosa, y en este fic lo hice así por que en mi historia anterior lo hice muy "sentimental", te invito a que lo leas, es un VxB y se llama **Aún así**. También Pan se comportó muy mal, pero bueno es por sus instintos saiyas. Ojala te entretenga la trama. Saludos.

**CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111**: Muchas gracias, en verdad es muy grato saber que a alguien le guste mi idea. Espero desarrollar una historia que sea de tu agrado. Saludos.


	3. Capítulo 3 Viejo amor

_**Al amanecer**_

**N/A: **La casa en la playa es Kame-house. En el fic, se lo heredaron a Marron, por lo que esta deshabitada.

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, yo solo utilice sus nombres, estos pertenecen al genio Akira Torimaya.

**Capítulo 3 **_**Viejo amor**_

* * *

**PT:**

Abro los ojos lentamente, casi no dormí; no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hace unos días…no hubo caricias, no hubo pasión, no estuvo presente el clásico "te amo, Trunks, te amo como no he amado a nadie" antes de dormir…no, en cambio recibí la más fría de sus miradas, sin sentimientos, sin amor, ni siquiera reproche…nada. Y para empeorarlo todo esta ese "Perdóname, Trunks", ¿qué rayos significa eso?... ¿Por qué lo dijo? Tal vez ya no me ama, tal vez encontró a alguien que realmente la hace feliz… ¡no!...eso es imposible, ella no me engañaría, y en caso de que fuera cierto, ella me lo diría; somos esposos, sí, pero ante todo somos amigos. Ella no me haría sufrir más de lo necesario ocultándome su sentir hacia mí… ¿o si?... ¡No! ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso de mi Pan?...sí, mi Pan, mía y de nadie más…ella lo juro, lo juro por siempre, que sería mía toda la eternidad. Tal vez sólo sea que esta enojada porque no le he hecho caso en lo de mudarnos, pero eso no tiene discusión, no dejaré solo a mi padre.

Suena la alarma, ya es hora de irnos con Marron. Se despierta, esta de espaldas a mí…desde aquella noche lo hace, ¿por qué?... ¿acaso ya no soporta ni dormir de frente a mí?...Se levanta, ni siquiera voltea a verme; entra al baño, creo que es hora de cambiarme. Me pongo unos jeans, una camiseta color crema y unos Converse blancos. Ella sale ya vestida…ahora ya no me deja verla desnuda, eso es muy raro, jamás fue penosa…además, ¡yo soy su esposo!...Ignora mi confusión y sale con su maleta de la recámara. Segundos después la sigo…veamos, creo que no se me olvida nada, llevo dinero, tenemos las maletas, avise a papá que saldríamos, deje dicho en la oficina que no quería molestias, ya pagué a los empleados…

Todo esta listo para irme de viaje con mi Pan y mi mejor amiga, Maron; tiene meses que no la veo…es extraño, ella fue la que quiso dejar de verme, y ahora -de la nada- nos invita a su casa en la playa… Aun no entiendo porque corto el contacto conmigo, nos llevábamos tan bien, éramos inseparables hasta que…me casé. Tal vez sea eso, tal vez sea que lo hicimos a escondidas y no la invitamos…pero no es para tanto, además, era nuestra amiga más cercana, no tiene sentido que se haya enojado, al contrario, debió estar muy feliz… Todavía recuerdo cuando se lo dije…

_Fue hace cinco meses; nos quedamos de ver en un café del centro de la Ciudad, sólo ella y yo…_

_Llegué primero, mientras la esperaba pedí un capuchino. Ella se apareció diez minutos después._

_—Lo siento, Trunks. Había tráfico por dónde me vine—se disculpó con una sonrisa que iluminó mi día._

—_No importa, no llevo mucho aquí—dije yo—pero, siéntate. Te tengo que decir algo muy importante._

—_Oh, claro—en ese momento llegó el mesero—puede traerme un americano, por favor. Gracias. Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar? ¿Qué es tan importante como para que me hayas citado tan temprano?_

—_Maron, —mi tono de voz era serio, tome sus manos entre las mías—yo sé que somos los mejores amigos, ¿cierto?—ella asintió, pude notar su nerviosismo—pues, yo…no sé cómo decirlo—hice un breve silencio—espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación de amigos…_

— _¡Habla ya!—al parecer estaba realmente deseosa de conocer el motivo de nuestro encuentro—disculpa, no quise gritarte, pero… me estas desesperando._

—_Esta bien, yo… Maron, Pan y yo nos casamos la semana pasada— ¡Kami, cómo me gustaría que fuera ella con quien estuviera casado! _

_Ella se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos poco a poco se cristalizaron, quitó sus manos bruscamente de las mías, me miró con… ¿reproche?...no, más bien era…dolor. No dijo nada, solamente se levantó y se alejó con la cabeza gacha y entre sollozos. Nunca pensé que reaccionaría así, no quise detenerla, tal vez tenía que estar sola…pero, ¿por qué?_

_Esa fue la última vez que la vi…jamás olvidaré su rostro, lleno de decepción y confusión. Esa semana la llamé varias veces, en ninguna ocasión me contestó. Finalmente, decidí que lo mejor sería olvidarme de eso..._

Pongo las maletas en el air-car. Ella se sube, yo lo hago a continuación…Me gustaría iniciar una charla, preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento, si he hecho algo mal, si tiene algún problema...Enciende el radio, esa es una clara señal de que no tiene ningún interés por hablar… Lástima, tendré que conformarme con mis conjeturas sobre su estado.

Durante todo el trayecto hay un silencio sepulcral –sólo perturbado por la música que Pan eligió-. Kami, dime qué debo hacer para que Pan se dé cuenta de que puede confiar en mi, para que exteriorice sus sentimientos…tal vez ya no es feliz conmigo, tal vez quiere separarse de mí…¿Kami, qué hago?

* * *

Al fin llegamos a Kame-house, Pan sale y se encamina a la puerta…me le uno con las maletas, toca la puerta varias veces hasta que la abren.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo puedo ver esos hermosos ojos azules, esa cabellera que iguala al mismo Sol, esa sonrisa que me era regalada día con día desde la niñez… ¡Enfócate, Trunks!... ¿Cómo puedes pensar en ella así en un momento de crisis matrimonial?...Su rostro hasta ahora feliz, se va deformando en un gesto de confusión que se hace presente al verme detrás de Pan.

—P-pan, pensé que vendrías sola—dice nerviosa, pero con reproche. Entonces, eso quiere decir que sigue en el plan de evitarme a toda costa…un problema más que agregarle a la lista. Kami, ¿qué tienen las mujeres contra mí?

—Lo siento, pero no podía dejar a Trunks sólo en casa—ella entra, sin importarle que empuja a Marron al punto en que ha perdido el equilibrio. Suelto las maletas y la tomo por la cintura antes de que toque el suelo, me mira por un segundo y se aleja rápidamente, como si estuviera enfermo de alguna infección contagiosa.

—No importa, no hay ningún problema—Marron se sienta de frente a mi esposa— ¿quieres algo de tomar?

—Oh, no te molestes—responde mi cónyuge—iré yo misma a preparar una rica limonada para los tres—se levanta y entra a la cocina.

—Marron, ¿dónde puedo dejar las maletas?—aún sigo en la entrada.

—Oh, me había olvidado de ti—dice en un tono frío… ¡No más, por favor!… ya tengo suficiente con la bipolar de Pan, hasta hace unos días me hablaba bien, y ahora, ni siquiera me mira—subiendo las escaleras, en la segunda habitación a la derecha—dicho esto, cruza el umbral que da a la cocina. Después de todo no fue la mejor idea venir a pasar el fin de semana…si creía que una mujer indiferente era demasiado, no imagino a dos… ¡qué suplicio!

En fin, subo las escaleras y veo la habitación, entro y dejo las maletas sobre la cama matrimonial…me asomó por la ventana y siento la brisa en mi rostro. Finalmente decido que lo mejor es disfrutar mi estadía en esta isla, por que seguramente será la última. Me pongo el traje de baño y salgo a la playa, me recuesto en una de las hamacas, el viaje fue bastante largo y estresante…cierro lentamente los ojos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que el viento y el sonido de las olas rompiéndose en la orilla proporcionan en mi…

* * *

Me mantengo así por mucho tiempo -no sé cuánto con exactitud-, hasta que siento unas suaves manos pasearse por mi faz, abro con lentitud mis núcleos visuales…frente a mi admiro unos mares que igualan al que nos rodea, llenos de ilusión, calidez, ternura y… ¿amor?...Se acerca un poco más a mí, a tan poca distancia que percibo su aliento chocando con el mío…una enorme emoción embarga mi ser… ¿qué significa esto?... ¿por qué de pronto mi corazón se aceleró hasta casi salirse de mi pecho?...Sus rozados labios se aproximan peligrosamente a los míos…¡Kami, estamos a tan pocos milímetros uno del otro!...

— ¡Trunks!—esa es la voz de… ¿Pan?... ¿saliendo de los labios de Marron?— ¡Trunks, despierta!—me están sacudiendo, todo se nubla, Marron desaparece, junto con las expectativas de ese beso.

Abro los ojos bruscamente, Pan esta frente a mí agarrando mis hombros…al parecer fue sólo un sueño… ¡claro que sólo fue un sueño!... ¿qué rayos te pasa, Trunks?... ¿Cómo puedes tener un sueño así con Marron?... ¡Ella es-era tu mejor amiga, y además estás aquí, con tu esposa!...¡Maldita sea, Trunks!...

Miro a mí alrededor, las estrellas inundan el cielo, que ahora se ha tornado a un azul obscuro, el mar se mantiene en calma, junto a la orilla hay una pila de troncos encendidos y un pescado cocinándose, y embelleciendo esta escena, esta Marron, con su mirada perdida en la Luna.

—Trunks, hicimos una fogata—dice mi pareja señalándola—y cocinamos un pescado que atrapamos… ¿Tienes hambre?

Ni siquiera puedo responder, pues mi estómago lo hace por mí en un estruendoso rugido. Me sonrojo a más no poder, Pan y Marron sólo ríen… ¡Kami, hace tanto que no la escuchaba reír!...Me siento junto a ella, y Pan lo hace enseguida; comenzamos a degustar la cena, pero un molesto ruido proveniente del interior de la casa nos interrumpe.

—Oh, lo siento—exclama mi compañera de viaje—es mi celular, ahorita vengo—entra a Kame-house.

Me deja sólo con Marron, quien no se digna a mirarme y pierde de nuevo su mirada en el firmamento…Oh, parece un ángel, un ángel que me bendijo con su compañía y consejo hasta hace poco… Se ve tan bella, su magnificencia se vislumbra aún entre las penumbras que nos acechan…Sus ojos se cierran lentamente, de ellos emanan unas cuantas lágrimas, mismas que siento una gran necesidad por secar…estoy decidido, tengo que saber qué le ocurre y tengo que saberlo ahora…Estoy por levantarme cuando, de repente, se aparece Pan frente a nosotros con su maleta…

—Marron, Trunks…debo irme urgentemente a casa—dice mientras nos da un beso a cada uno en la mejilla—llamaré en cuanto llegué…

— ¿Cómo que debes irte?—cuestiono confundido— ¿es que acaso yo no voy?

—Lo siento, pero no quisiera amargarte el fin de semana…no voy a estar en casa, tengo que ir al cuartel—me acaricia el rostro con… ¿arrepentimiento?—además, hace mucho que Marron y tu no se ven, estoy segura que unos días de convivencia no les harán mal. Adiós.

Dicho esto sube al air-car y nos deja pasmados a ambos…cuando reacciono, mi ángel sigue confundida…un momento… ¿desde cuando llamo a Marron "mi ángel"?...¡Demonios, Trunks!...¿qué rayos te esta pasando?

Marron sale de su shock, me mira fijamente, aún tiene los restos de lágrimas cubriendo su rostro…Me acerco a ella, no sé porque, pero siento que debo brindarle mi apoyo, mi protección, mi cariño, mi… ¿amor?...Mi ángel aún me mira, sus ojos transmiten rencor, reproche, dolor, confusión, ternura y…algo que no logro definir, algo que hace mis latidos más fuertes, algo que me hace darle una sonrisa sincera…algo que me hace tomarla por los hombros y aproximarla a mí…

Ahora lo veo, su belleza traspasa los límites de mi comprensión…sus orbes poseen la intensidad del mar a mediodía, y su calma en la inmensidad de la noche, misma que ahora nos arropa…su piel es más suave y delicada que incluso la seda más fina…su cabello suelto es como una cascada de rayos solares que se encienden al compás del fuego que yace a poca distancia de nosotros…y sus labios, parecen hechos de caramelo, su aliento apoya esta comparación…Lo único que deseo en este momento es comprobar si el sabor iguala al aroma que despiden sus labios…

Sólo unos milímetros más, sólo eso y tendré aquello que más anhelo en estos momentos…Los segundos se me hacen eternos, puedo sentir su palpitar junto al mío, puedo sentir su aliento mezclarse con el mío, puedo ver su alma a través de sus ojos, puedo percibir su nerviosismo en los temblores de su piel…

Finalmente lo hago, uno nuestros labios en uno solo…una corriente eléctrica corre por mi espina dorsal, mi cerebro comienza a tener estímulos que no puedo detener, mis músculos se relajan completamente, mis pupilas se cierran involuntariamente… ¡Kami, es lo más maravilloso que haya experimentado!

Disfruto cada segundo de felicidad que este beso me proporciona, no quiero que esto acabe nunca…no quiero volver a la infelicidad de mi vida marital, a la frialdad de los actos de mi esposa, a su maldita indiferencia…No, sólo quiero permanecer así el resto de mi vida, con Marron, mi ángel…

Es tan doloroso regresar a la realidad, sin embargo la falta de aire me obliga a acabar con mi alegría, abro los ojos y lo que vislumbro no me gusta nada, mi ángel esta llorando, la belleza de sus ojos se ve opacada por esa espesa capa de agua…

—Yo, lo siento—trato de excusarme—no debí besarte, lo sien-

— ¿Te arrepientes?—murmura entre sollozos.

—No—tomo su rostro entre mis manos—jamás me arrepentiría de lo que he hecho…porque yo, me sentí insanamente feliz…nunca había tenido tanta dicha como cuando te besé… ¿tú te arrepientes?— ¡Oh, Kami, tengo tanto temor a su respuesta!

— ¿Cómo arrepentirme de algo que he esperado la vida entera?—susurra con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Yo…n-no sé que decir—en verdad no sé que decir, me esta diciendo que siempre deseo algo más que una amistad conmigo. Kami, ¿qué hago?

—No hay nada que decir—de sus orbes vuelven a brotar lágrimas—ahora no serviría de nada hablar…tu estas casado… y con Pan, ella es mi mejor amiga—se levanta y se encamina al interior de la casa—Gracias, Trunks.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque me has concedido mi mayor deseo… y sin ayuda de las esferas del dragón—sonríe y entra a Kame-house.

Ahora lo comprendo todo: su dedicación a mí, su empeño en mantenerse siempre cerca de mí y Goten, las largas miradas que me dedicaba, sus sonrojos cuando la abrazaba de improviso, su reacción ante la noticia de mi unión con Pan, su distanciamiento, su frialdad hoy… ¡Oh, mi ángel!... ¡cuánto debiste haber sufrido!... ¡cómo lo lamento, mi ángel!... ¡fui un imbécil!...

Pero no te preocupes, mi ángel, te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos, juntos por siempre…Si Pan no ha querido terminar con nuestro matrimonio, yo sí lo haré, sé que dolerá, pero es mejor no engañarnos más…además, yo sé que ella ya no me ama, me lo ha demostrado con creces…en cambio tú, mi ángel, siempre has sido la mejor conmigo, siempre me has apoyado, y sé que perdonarás mi estupidez y me aceptarás, por que siempre has estado ahí para mí, y esta no será la excepción...

Te amo, mi ángel, te amo…ahora no tengo miedo de decirlo. Recuerdo que me dí cuenta en el peor de los momentos y decidí vedar ese sentimiento por ti…

_Fue hace 6 años; estábamos en la sala de mi casa jugando videojuegos. Tú ibas ganando, pero no era por tu habilidad, sino por mi falta de concentración… Sí, yo no estaba poniendo atención en la pantalla, porque estaba demasiado ocupado observándote…tu mirada tan decidida, tu ceño fruncido, tus labios torcidos, tus abruptos saltos, tu respiración agitada, tu cabello moviéndose al compás de tu exaltación al no poseer mucha capacidad en este juego…_

_No supe cuando, pero me paré detrás de ti y tomé el mando para guiarte con mis manos…tus latidos se aceleraron, tu respiración se agitó aún más y tu concentración decreció. Empecé a darte instrucciones al oído, absorbí el aroma que emanaba de ti…_

_Entonces, un sonido nos hizo saltar…era el timbre. Me alejé de ti y abrí la puerta, del otro lado estaba Goten._

_—Hola, Trunks. Estaba buscando a Marron, hoy es nuestro segundo aniversario de novios. ¿No estará por aquí?_

_—Ehm…sí, pasa._

_Te vio y corrió hacia ti, te cargó entre sus brazos y te llenó de besos… ¡No sabes qué envidia sentí!...quise estar en su lugar, quise estrecharte contra mí al igual que lo hacía él, quise ser yo el que probara tus labios…_

Entendí que lo que sentía por ti era algo insano, tu eras novia de mi mejor amigo… ¡Por Kami, eras mi mejor amiga!...yo no quería estropear nuestra amistad y arriesgarme a no verte más. Así que decidí guardar en lo más profundo de mí ser esas sensaciones…

Subo a la habitación que nos asignaste, creo que lo mejor será regresar a Corporación Cápsula y arreglar los términos de divorcio con Pan, después iré a buscarte y espero que me sigas amando, porque yo no he dejado de hacerlo. Tomó mi maleta y parto volando hacia mi hogar en la Ciudad del Oeste.

* * *

Continuará…

Por favor déjenme sus reviews, ya sean críticas, felicitaciones, consejos, lo que sea.

* * *

Creo que en este capítulo Trunks estuvo algo bipolar, sobre todo al inicio, pero creo que pueden existir personas así, no creo ser la única. En fin, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Las quiero,gracias por seguir mi fic.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Nittasayuri: **Bueno, lamento que el anterior capítulo no haya sido de tu agrado; por eso, traté de hacer este más largo, no sé si este te gustó, pero espero que sí. Saludos.

**CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111: **Gracias por tu comentario, y bueno, en este capítulo ya viste que va a dejar de sufrir. Por otra parte, en el que sigue va a ir el punto de vista de Vegeta, aún no sé si con otro personaje. Saludos.

**Karla: **Si, pobre Trunks, hasta yo he llegado a odiar a Pan y un poco a Vegeta. Pero ya se va a descubrir la infidelidad. Saludos.

**princss saiyan: **Creo que por ahora me salvé de morir en tus manos, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, y sí, tiene tristeza, pero al final todos van a ser felices, bueno, casi todos. Saludos.

**Lisa: **Creo que estas adivinando todas mi intenciones, y bueno, Trunks ya no va a sufrir más, bueno sí, pero nada más uno o dos capítulos más. Saludos.


	4. Capítulo 4 Abrir los ojos

_**Al amanecer**_

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, yo solo utilice sus nombres, estos pertenecen al genio Akira Torimaya.

**N/A: **Hola, gracias por seguir mi fic, y bueno, antes del capitulo voy a contestar unas preguntas que me hizo **princss saiyan**, por si alguno de ustedes también tiene la duda.

**¿En este universo Vegeta no quería a Bulma o solo era un juego para él? **Bueno, en mi historia, se podría decir que Vegeta sí quiso a Bulma, se acostumbró a ella, a la pelea diaria, a su esencia. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la estimó mucho, no la llegó a amar, más bien sentía dependencia hacia ella.

**¿Cómo fue la relación de Vegeta con Trunks cuando era niño?** Bastante distante, nunca le dio una muestra de cariño o de agrado, ni siquiera se sintió orgulloso de él alguna vez. Siempre se le hizo débil, y más porque nunca quiso entrenar con él de lleno, sino que siempre se apegó más a Bulma.

**¿Bulma sufrió con Vegeta?** Si, de hecho, no sé cómo lo soportó hasta la muerte. Pero ella siempre pensó estar enamorada de Vegeta, además le tenía un enorme miedo a la soledad, y no se animó a buscar otra pareja porque, según ella, todos se interesaban por su dinero. Aunque Vegeta no fue la excepción.

Si tienen más dudas o quieren que ahonde más en la explicación de las anteriores, déjenme sus reviews, y en el próximo capitulo publicaré las respuestas.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **_**Abrir los ojos…**_

**PV:**

Un espacio en mi cama, lo primero que observo al abrir los ojos…recuerdo cuando la terrícola lo ocupaba, a veces la extraño…su aroma, su cabello, su sonrisa al despertar…Pero eso se acabó hace tiempo, ahora sólo me queda conformarme con una miserable vida rutinaria: despertar, darme una ducha, entrenar, desayunar, entrenar, comer, entrenar, cenar, entrenar, otra ducha, dormir…ah, y los sábados, sexo con la tercera clase en la cámara de gravedad durante el entrenamiento…bah, sería igual si no lo tuviera, de todas formas no me proporciona placer más allá del físico, ella no es como la mujer escandalosa…

Bulma, todavía puedo escuchar sus gritos después de mis entrenamientos "suicidas", sus sonrojos al acercarme a ella, sus sonrisas cuando la tomaba de la cintura y nos elevábamos en el cielo, y sus ojos llenos de emoción al despertar…Bah, sentimentalismos humanos, me han afectado tantos años de vivir en este inmundo planeta.

Creo que hoy variará la rutina, mi vástago y la mestiza se van con una amiga. Mejor para mí, ya me están aburriendo las sesiones sexuales con la inútil de mi amante…siempre tengo que hacer todo yo, es como si ella estuviera muerta; es cierto que mayormente es quien empieza, pero luego, se queda inmóvil y yo me veo obligado a hacer el resto.

Me dirijo al baño, me desnudo y me meto en la regadera, con el agua hirviendo. Es en momentos como este en los que recuerdo mi vida como mercenario, en muchas ocasiones quise regresar a ella, pero me lo impedía la unión con esa humana…ahora que ella ha muerto tal vez pueda volver a vender planetas o simplemente vagar por el universo, lejos de esta aburrida vida de terrícola. Esa sería una muy buena opción, incluso podría buscar más saiyajin, pues si Kakarotto fue enviado aquí y sobrevivió, no veo porqué otros no. Además, si encuentro más saiyajin, podría rehacer el reino de Vegetasei, sí…tal vez haga eso. Salgo de la ducha, seco mi cuerpo y voy a mi habitación, me visto con unos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas. Voy a empezar con mi entrenamiento.

La rutina sólo se ha visto afectada por la falta de la mestiza en el entrenamiento, de ahí en fuera, ha sido lo mismo. Ya ha anochecido y me preparo para cenar, al parecer dejaron comida lista en el refrigerador, solo tengo que calentarla… ¡esto es indigno para un Príncipe de mi linaje! En fin, me dispongo a comer y oigo un ruido proveniente del jardín, es la hembra de Trunks. ¿A qué habrá regresado? ¿Por qué no viene él con ella?

Entra con una maleta en la cocina, la deja en el suelo junto a la entrada, se acerca a mí por detrás, posa sus manos sobre mis hombros y comienza a masajearlos, besa mi cuello y desciende con sus palmas por mi pecho.

—Ya estoy aquí para nuestra sesión de _entrenamiento_—dice en mi oído con un tono pícaro—ven, acompáñame a mi habitación—toma una de mis manos y me jala hacia las escaleras. Al parecer, no me libré de la nieta de Kakarotto, lástima…Bueno, espero que hoy no se quede inmóvil como siempre…

Subimos al primer piso de la propiedad, ella va delante de mí. Entramos a su recámara, la mujer inmediatamente comienza a desnudarse, yo me quedo estático junto a la puerta, me pregunto si ella está tan deseosa que me quitará la ropa. Mi teoría es cierta, al ver que no hago ningún esfuerzo por retirarme las prendas del cuerpo, la mestiza se acerca a mí y las desliza fuera de mi cuerpo con delicadeza y sensualidad.

Con sus manos recorre todo mi cuerpo, ahora desnudo, me abraza por el cuello y caminamos lentamente hasta la cama, nos empuja levemente y yo caigo de espaldas al colchón. Ella se posiciona sobre mí y da pequeños mordiscos a mi pecho, baja poco a poco hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, misma que estimula entre sus palmas. Acerca su rostro hasta el punto de mi excitación y coloca su lengua en la cabeza de éste, hace movimientos circulares y oscilatorios…Yo me encuentro gruñendo de placer, es la primera vez que la tercera clase hace este tipo de cosas, y vaya que estoy disfrutando…

De repente, siento un Ki explotar a unos cuantos metros de la cama…lanzo a Pan a un lado mío, sobre la cama, y puedo vislumbrar la silueta de mi hijo, está rodeado de una estela dorada y de sus ojos salen chorros de lágrimas, acompañadas de odio y asco, del que somos blanco su esposa y yo.

Me siento en el borde de la cama y lo observo detenidamente, ella se esconde atrás de mí y se aferra a mi espalda, está aterrorizada. Los ojos de Trunks van de mí a la mujer y de nuevo a mí, está visiblemente decepcionado, aunque no es como si me importara.

Me levanto y camino hasta donde está mi ropa, comienzo a vestirme calmadamente, logro percibir los cuchillos que la mirada de mi hijo lanzan hacia mí, mas no me importa, jamás me importó lo que el débil de mi híbrido pensara acerca de mí. Finalmente, termino de vestirme y me retiro del cuarto con la frente en alto…Durante todos estos minutos Pan a estado petrificada, sólo se oye su respiración agitada y los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Al salir de la habitación voy directamente a la cámara de gravedad y entreno como de costumbre, creo que el momento de irme al espacio por fin ha llegado, aquí no hay nada más que hacer.

* * *

**PT:**

Durante todo el camino a Corporación Cápsula, no he dejado de pensar en mi ángel y en Pan…No sé cómo se lo diré, espero que no lo tome a mal, pero no puedo ni debo seguir engañándome, es Marron a quien amo y no me parece justo para nadie seguir con esta farsa de matrimonio…

Pan es una buena mujer y merece ser feliz con alguien que realmente la ame y a quien ella ame. Debo aceptar que lo que duró mi matrimonio ella me colmó de alegría y cariño, bueno a excepción de los últimos días, y ciertamente llegué a un punto muy cercano del amor hacia ella. Es una lástima que no seamos una buena pareja, pero somos buenos amigos, y eso es lo que importa.

Ya falta poco para llegar a mi hogar, unos kilómetros…Un momento, siento el Ki de Pan muy cerca del de mi padre, pero ella me dijo que iría al cuartel, que la habían llamado del trabajo, entonces, ¿por qué está en la casa? ¿habrá pasado algo?...Debo apresurarme…

Puedo vislumbrar la cúpula amarilla que es mi hogar, los Ki de mi padre y mi esposa han aumentado considerablemente y están agitados, ¿qué rayos estará pasando? Justo ahora me encuentro sobrevolando la corporación, siento ambas presencias en mi habitación, desciendo a la terraza que da a esta, oigo gruñidos provenientes de adentro…N-no puede ser posible…ellos están…

Me introduzco por la ventana y quedo anonadado ante lo que mis ojos ven y que mis oídos ya habían advertido. Pan y mi padre están desnudos sobre la cama manteniendo relaciones sexuales…No lo puedo creer, mi furia se desata y me convierto en Super Sayajin, lo único que quiero es destruir todo a mi paso…

Mi padre quita a mi esposa de encima de él y se sienta en el borde de la cama, ella se resguarda tras él y me mira con terror. Los miro juntos y desnudos, siento un inmenso odio y, más que eso, decepción… ¿cómo pudieron hacerme esto? A mí, que quise a ambos, que confíe ciegamente en Pan y que siempre respete y traté de ganarme el cariño de mi padre…Mi madre estaba equivocada, él nunca nos amó, que lástima que hasta ahora me doy cuenta…

_Él_ se levanta y comienza a vestirse, yo sólo atino a verlo con odio, uno que jamás creí sentir, y menos por mi padre. Ella por su parte se mantiene inmóvil, está sorprendida, pero no más que yo. _Él_ sale de la recámara con actitud estoica, mantiene la frente en alto como si lo que acabara de hacer y estuviese haciendo por quién sabe cuanto tiempo sea un acto del cual enorgullecerse.

Me vuelvo hacia mi cónyuge, camino lentamente en dirección a la cama, ella instintivamente se pega a la cabecera. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de arrepentimiento, mas esto no logra serenarme, por el contrario, mi ira se enciende más.

— ¿Por qué, Pan?—pregunto en tono severo— ¿acaso es que te aburrías cuando me iba de viaje?... ¿o tal vez es que no te conformabas conmigo, necesitabas otro hombre en tu cama?—digo mordazmente.

—No es lo que tú piensas…

— ¿No? ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Me dirás que estaban jugando a las escondidas? Por favor, Pan…No soy tan imbécil, me dejé engañar, pero no más.

—Trunks, cálmate y déjame explicarte…

— ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Cómo se debe mantener satisfecha a una mujer? ¿O quizás con cuántos más me has engañado?...Eres una ramera, no quiero volver a verte. Te mandaré con un abogado los papeles de divorcio, y en cuanto nada nos una, quiero que te largues de mi casa y de mi vida…

Salgo volando por la ventana, es mejor que vaya a otro lugar, si no terminaré matando a Pan. Necesito calmarme y descargar mi ira…no puedo ir con Goten, puesto que es su sobrina quien me fue infiel y no quiero problemas con él y su familia…Bra no lo soportará, no puedo decirle lo que me hizo nuestro padre, ella lo quiere demasiado…eso reduce mi lista a…Marron. Iré con ella, mi ángel siempre ha sabido sosegarme y hacerme sentir mejor. Además, lo único que necesito en estos momentos es estar con alguien que verdaderamente me quiera.

Continuará…

* * *

Por favor déjenme sus reviews, no saben cómo los tomo en cuenta y lo mucho que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo. Perdón por el enorme retraso, pero la inspiración no me llegaba, espero ser más constante. Saludos.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Lisa: **Gracias por seguir la historia, y no te preocupes, Goten ya no tiene una relación con Marron, pero eso se explicará más adelante.

**Princss saiyan: **Bueno, las respuestas a tus preguntas están antes del capítulo, y pues Trunks ya se enteró, ¿qué te pareció?

**Karla: **En efecto, ahora Trunks odia a Pan, y también a Vegeta.

**Artemis road: **Sí, Trunks se merece a alguien que realmente lo ame, y yo también he llegado a odiar un poquito a Pan, jaja.

**CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111: **Muchas gracias por tu opinión, y pues aquí está la reacción. Por otra parte, sí, Vegeta sólo estaba jugando con Pan, y también Trunks y Marron quedaran felices, pero creo que a pesar de todo Pan se merece un poquito de alegría…


	5. Capítulo 5 Consuelo

**_Al amanecer_**

Los personajes que aquí se presentan no me pertenecen, yo solo utilice sus nombres, estos pertenecen al genio Akira Torimaya.

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

**PM:**

Abro lentamente mis ojos, frente a mí puedo ver una mesita y el televisor detrás, estoy sentada, la incomodidad se hace presente en mis músculos, probablemente por la posición en que dormí, mi campo visual va hacia abajo, a lo que está sobre mis piernas…es Trunks. Su respiración es pausada, sus ojos aún están rodeados por lágrimas…ahora recuerdo por qué…

_Entré a Kame-house, me dirigí directamente a mi recámara. Mi melancolía y alegría me confundían…Aún no entendía lo que acababa de pasar: Trunks me había besado…Sí, no fue un sueño, no fue una alucinación, fue real y…maravilloso, más de lo que imaginé durante todos estos años, mucho más… Sin embargo, la felicidad no embargaba cada parte de mi ser, justo como pensé que sería cuando llegara ese momento, no, en cambio, un dejo de culpa rondaba en mi conciencia, porque sabía que lo que habíamos hecho fue un error, estuvo mal, muy mal…_

_Besé al esposo de Pan, una de mis mejores amigas y, por mucho, la más cercana…No, lo que hice no fue bueno en absoluto, tenía que arreglarlo de alguna forma…Hablar con Trunks, eso es lo que debía hacer, pero, por alguna razón no podía, algo me impedía salir y encararlo, decirle que no fue real que ese beso significó tanto para mí, que él no era más que un amigo y que no debíamos hablar nunca de eso…Mi conciencia me imploraba bajar y arreglar todo, a como diera lugar, no así mi corazón, que me pedía bajar y declararle mi eterno y estúpido cariño, mi inquebrantable amor…_

_Después de media hora de divagaciones, tomé la suficiente fuerza para afrontar a Trunks…Lo busqué por todas partes y no estaba, tampoco el equipaje que había traído consigo. Suspiré, al parecer él se había adelantado a lo que yo quería decirle y, tal vez, se olvidaría de lo que le dije, junto con…ese beso._

_Ya era de madrugada, mas el sueño no llegaba a mí, me encontraba sentada en la sala, viendo una película de terror, esperando así olvidar lo que había pasado en horas anteriores…De pronto, se escuchó el llamado de alguien en la puerta, me sobresalté y, con ambas manos cubriendo mi boca, ahogué un grito…Apagué el televisor y abrí la puerta, al otro lado del umbral estaba él, sus ojos rojos y cubiertos de lágrimas, sus sollozos sólo hacían más evidente lo que mi corazón sentía, él estaba mal y necesitaba consuelo, y a pesar de todo, a pesar del beso, yo nunca podría negárselo…Se abalanzó sobre mí, casi haciéndome perder el equilibrio, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y lloró amargamente…_

_Nunca lo había visto así, un gran vacío se apoderó de mí y no pude evitar unirme al llanto, no soporté el verlo tan destrozado…algo grave le había pasado, lo sabía porque siempre acudía a mí en casos difíciles…como cuando su padre le dijo que no era digno de poseer su sangre…oh, cómo afectó eso a Trunks…Sin embrago, el dolor de esa ocasión no se equiparaba al que ahora experimentaba, algo se había quebrado en él…_

_Poco a poco se fue calmando, al igual que yo. Se separó de mí y trató de irse –la puerta aún estaba abierta-, pero no se lo permití, lo tome del brazo y lo halé al interior, rápidamente cerré la puerta y volteé a verlo, sus orbes todavía lucían ese rojo y las lágrimas no habían cesado. Me aproximé a él, tomé sus manos y nos senté a ambos sobre el sofá._

— _¿Qué sucedió?—pregunté después de un corto silencio._

—_Yo…—se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir—lo siento, no debí venir a incomodarte. Debes estar molesta…creo que no fue una buena idea…—trató de levantarse, pero yo apliqué más presión en el agarre sobre sus manos, indicándole que no se fuera._

—_Mira, lo que pasó lo arreglaremos después…Ahora lo importante es que me digas por qué estás así…_

—_Bueno…yo—el agua saliente de sus ojos volvió a descontrolarse—oh, Marron…—rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo comencé a acariciar su cabello y espalda, como una madre lo hace con su hijo—Pan, ella y mi padre, estaban juntos, en mi cama, engañándome. Mintieron, ellos nunca me quisieron, nunca me amaron…Los odio—dijo entre sollozos._

_Lo abracé con fuerza, haciéndole saber que contaba con mi apoyo y mi cariño. Aún no asimilaba lo que Trunks había dicho… ¿su padre y Pan engañándolo? Imposible, me dije, Pan no es de ese tipo de personas, además ella lo ama… y su padre, bueno, cualquier cosa se puede esperar de él. Sin embargo, por más que yo confíe en los sentimientos de mi amiga, Trunks no mentiría y, mucho menos, lloraría de esta manera…Ah, aunque me dolió aceptarlo, tal vez Trunks dijo la verdad… _

_Luego de unos minutos, su llanto paró, levantó su cabeza y miró mis ojos…había tristeza, decepción y traición en ellos, pero también había agradecimiento. Le di una sonrisa y acaricié una de sus mejillas con el dorso de mi mano. El respondió con otra sonrisa, sentí una inmensa felicidad al verlo mejor._

—_Ven—dije parándome—es tarde, debes dormir._

—_No, espera—me sentó de nuevo—quédate aquí, conmigo._

—_Esta bien—susurré después de unos segundos de ver en sus ojos necesidad de compañía—acuéstate, recarga tu cabeza en mis piernas._

_Él lo hizo y me miró a los ojos, acaricié una vez más su cabello para alentar su sueño. Tras minutos de intercambiar miradas, cerró sus párpados._

—_Gracias, Marron…Eres mi ángel, te amo—me pareció escuchar antes de que Trunks se entregara por completo al sueño._

_Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, una sensación de calidez se apoderó de mi y, sin pensarlo, posé mis labios sobre los suyos…Percibí que sonrió ante el contacto y me alejé de él. Minutos después lo acompañé en la inconsciencia._

Trunks, no mereces esto, no mereces sufrir así…Sin embargo, yo no puedo hacer más que darte mi apoyo y consuelo…también mi amor. Sí, todo el amor que he reservado por años te lo entregaré, para que puedas ser feliz…Oh, Trunks, no sabes lo mucho que te amo…Acaricio su frente, veo como poco a poco abre sus párpados y deja a la vista esas hermosas orbes azules.

—Hola, mi ángel—saluda con una sonrisa.

—Hola—digo copiando el gesto de su rostro.

Se incorpora y toma una de mis manos, luego me jala hasta la playa, y nos recuesta, uno al lado del otro, mirándonos a los ojos. Sin darme cuenta une nuestros labios en un beso suave y tierno pero, a la vez, intenso.

—Te amo, mi ángel—dice al separar nuestros labios.

—Oh, Trunks…no sabes cómo me gustaría creerlo.

Él frunce el ceño— ¿cómo que te gustaría creerlo?—pregunta enojado.

—Pues eso, Trunks. Mira, todo esto ha sido muy bonito…este beso, el de ayer…pero siendo honestos, tú no me amas. Si acudiste a mí es porque somos amigos, y porque estás despechado, decepcionado del comportamiento de tu padre y Pan. No debemos confundirnos, Trunks. Tú has venido a mí por consuelo, por apoyo, y eso es lo que te daré…

—Marron, estás equivocada, yo en verdad te amo…Yo sé que no me crees, pero déjame demostrarlo…Yo siempre te amé…

—No, por favor no mientas. Tal vez ahora estás muy confundido como para comprender lo que sientes…Creo que lo que ahora confundes con amor, es simplemente cariño, y agradecimiento…pero, no nos engañemos, si siempre me hubieras amado no te habrías casado con Pan.

—No, mi ángel, lo que yo sentía por Pan no era amor…no era lo que siento por ti, no era lo que descubrí ayer…

— ¿Lo ves?... Estás dándome la razón ahora mismo…Nadie se puede enamorar de un día para otro…yo lo sé más que nadie…Me enamoré tras años de amistad, y a la fecha no he podido dejar de…

—Amarme—completa Trunks.

—Si. Trunks, no quiero lastimarme más creyendo en falsas esperanzas, ya lo hice por mucho tiempo, no más.

—No son falsas esperanzas. Esto que siento-que sentimos es real. Por favor, deme una oportunidad, sólo una.

—Suponiendo que te de una oportunidad, ¿qué pasaría si descubres que no me amas? ¿te quedarías a mi lado sólo por lo que yo siento por ti? No, Trunks, yo me perdonaría tu infelicidad, y tampoco soportaría más la mía si te alejaras…Dejemos todo así, sin afectar a nadie…trataremos de ser amigos, ¿te parece?

—No—su respuesta es tajante y me sorprende por completo. Me besa de nuevo, esta vez furiosamente, lastimándome…

Trato de alejarlo de mí pero no da resultado, el rápidamente se posiciona sobre mí y desgarra mi ropa, toca mi cuerpo con sus manos. Intentó gritar, pero su lengua entra en mi boca, la muerdo con la intención de que se distraiga lo suficiente para poder escapar. Sin embargo, lo único que logro es que me golpeé en el estómago, el dolor es intenso, casi insoportable, mas no me importa, sigo forcejeando. No dejaré que me haga esto, siento las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y rondar por mis mejillas…

**PV:**

* * *

Salgo de mis entrenamientos, ya ha amanecido. Entro directamente a la cocina, como lo primero que encuentro…

Ah, es decepcionante que el Príncipe de los Saiyajin tenga un hijo tan débil…Bah, de cualquier forma no me importa lo que pueda hacer…Por cierto, su esposa aún sigue en su recámara llorando, ¡qué patética resultó ser!...Bueno, igual que Trunks, qué se puede esperar de su esposa siendo él así.

Termino mi _desayuno_ y tomo el teléfono, llamo a Bra. La cito para dentro de veinte minutos. En lo que llega entro a mi habitación y decido darme una ducha…

Al fin siento su Ki cerca, segundos después toca el timbre. Abro la puerta y aquí esta ella, la réplica de su madre.

—Hola, papi—saluda dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola.

—Bien, aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas?

—Necesito que prepares una nave para que pueda irme al espacio—su muta de una sonrisa a una mueca de desaprobación.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero entrenar en el espacio por unos meses—miento, en realidad me quiero ir para no volver a esta insípida vida humana.

—Oh, sólo unos meses—suspira con alivio—esta bien, ahora mismo la preparo. Me llevará una hora como máximo, acompáñame.

La sigo hasta el antiguo laboratorio de Bulma, observo cómo abastece una nave y revisa el funcionamiento. Después de cuarenta minutos esta lista para despegar.

— ¿Ya te vas? ¿Sin despedirte de Trunks?

—No quiero perder más tiempo—respondo cortante, espero que así deje de estar parloteando y pueda irme en paz.

—Bien, adiós, papi. Cuídate, por favor.

Me limito a asentir y entrar. Activo los comandos y la pongo en acción, segundos después despega para llevarme hacia un nuevo rumbo…

* * *

Continuará…

Antes que nada, ¿qué pensaron de Trunks? Creo que lo deje muy (cómo decirlo) ¿loco, voluble, bipolar?

Al principio quería que Marron le confesara su amor y Trunks el suyo, y que decidieran tener una relación, pero luego pensé que sería mejor que Marron no creyera en el amor de Trunks y él, pues…ya saben cómo esta reaccionando.

En fin, déjenme sus reviews, por favor. mo con este.


End file.
